Jo's New Shoes
by SWChika
Summary: A fluffy one shot of Jolex. After a hard week at the hospital and overwhelming fear that she will be fired, Alex cooks for Jo and gives her an unexpected gift.


**Author's Notes:** This is just a one shot set the day after 10x22. Jo is still anxious that she will be fired from the residency program and Alex's attempt at comforting her takes an unexpected turn.

For this story let's just pretend that Jo has been wearing an old pair of shoes after Callie's prank in 10x21.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

Jo sat on the retaining wall in the back yard nursing a beer as she watched Alex grill chicken, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do, smartass," Alex quipped without looking at her.

"It's just you have the vents closed," Jo pointed out with a smile.

"Shit!" Alex muttered as he used the handle of the meat fork to open the vents. He then turned back to look at Jo, "What's so funny?"

Jo smiled brightly at him, "Nothing. There's absolutely nothing funny about salmonella."

Alex approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her, "You should have spoken up sooner; that was your piece."

Jo pulled back and smiled at him, "And I thought you loved me."

Alex smiled back unguardedly, "Jury's still out on that one."

Jo laughed merrily, "Oh really?" She then turned serious as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck, "Alex, what am I going to do if I'm the one getting fired?"

"You're not getting fired. You made one bad call, all residents do that. Residency is for you to make mistakes and learn from them before you get turned loose on the world."

"It was a pretty big mistake."

Alex caught her gaze, "And Shane butchering Jimmy wasn't? Trust me, out of all the second years you suck the least."

Jo watched him walk back to the grill, "Ah, thank you?"

"I'm serious, stop worrying. If Hunt and Webber really felt you were incapable and were planning to fire you would they have assigned you to the ER again today with minimal supervision?"

"But..."

Alex began taking up the food onto a plate, "You're going to be fine, Jo. You have nothing to worry about."

They walked inside and Jo began to get out the salad, "But what if it is me? I need a plan."

Alex came up beside her and rubbed her upper arm, "_If_ something unexplainable happens, we'll figure it out." He quickly kissed her cheek, "You're going to be fine. In a few weeks, you'll wonder why you were so worried."

Jo sighed and grabbed her plate. They ate on the couch watching mindless cable TV in silence. When finished, Jo took Alex's plate with hers back into the kitchen and got another beer. She sat next to Alex with her legs across his and snuggled into his side. His arm snaked around her and he lightly ran his fingers in her hair. After a bit, Alex rested his cheek on her forehead, "You've got to stop worrying. It's all going to be fine."

Jo repositioned and began to climb on top of him, "I'm tired of thinking about it." She started to lean in to kiss him when something in the corner caught her eye, "What is that?"

She felt Alex stiffen, "Oh nothing, just a going away gift I got for Cristina."

He stretched up slightly to initiate a kiss, but Jo pulled away with a raised eyebrow, "You got Yang a going away gift and wrapped it?"

Alex shrugged, "I had the store wrap it."

"Uh huh. Why don't you try the truth this time?"

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, it's for you, but you can leave it until later."

He leaned up and kissed her deeply. Jo responded for a bit before pushing him back, "Stop distracting me! I want my present." She then jumped up and retrieved the box, bringing it back with her to the couch as she sat on his legs facing him once more. She looked at Alex as she shook the box playfully, "What is it?"

"Just open it and find out," Alex said with slight gruffness.

Jo looked at him curiously, "Why are you being weird?"

Alex's eyes widened slightly, "I'm not, I just want this over with so we can get back to what we were doing."

Jo gave a skeptical look, "Yeah right."

"Just open the damn box," Alex directed with a half smile.

Jo tore into the paper to reveal a shoe box, "You had the store wrap this?" she asked with wonder in her voice.

"Yeah, and the lady gave the same look you have on your face."

Jo smiled at him, "I bet she did." Jo then hooked her arms behind his neck and kissed him softly, "You are just full of surprises. Thank you for this."

Alex had a look of slight panic, "You're not going to even look at them?"

Jo gave a perplexed look, "Sure." She carefully opened the box, "I love them. You really did good. You got the exact brand I like in my favorite shade of blue..." Her eyes widened in shock as she turned back to him, "Oh Alex..."

"Just hear me out. Yes, it's an engagement ring..." Alex said in a rush.

Jo was fingering the diamond solitaire that had been looped into the shoe laces as she shook her head, "Alex, I thought you understood..."

"Will you just listen?" he asked exasperated. Jo nodded wordlessly as she continued to look at the ring. "I'm not asking you anything, and I'm not going to. I'm telling you something. I want my future to be with you. Whatever that looks like...that's up to you." Jo looked to him in surprise. "I mean that. If that means we live together for the next forty years then fine, if we are considered common law then fine, if we get married one day twenty years from now then fine, if you refer to me as your boyfriend for the rest of our lives then fine."

Jo looked at the ring again and whispered, "Alex..."

Alex wet his lips as he shook his head, "I want to be with you forever Jo and I think you want the same thing." At Jo's nod he smiled hesitantly and ran his hands along her thighs, "Just because you don't want to legally get married, that shouldn't mean you don't get a ring for what we have. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to; I just wanted to give it to you, okay?"

Jo bit her lip and turned to him, "It's beautiful Alex. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly, quickly deepening the kiss as his arms hesitantly encircled her waist. She pulled back breathless and rested her forehead on his, "What if I decide one day that I do want to marry you?"

Alex grinned, "Then you'll have to ask me. Ball's in your court."

Jo's eyes widened and she gave a playful smile, "Oh is that right?"

"Yeah." Alex repositioned to lean her back and kissed her neck as she lay down and he maneuvered on top of her, "And I fully expect flowers and you on one knee."

"Oh we'll just see about that!" Jo said with a laugh. Her giggles were soon muffled by his lips finding hers once again.


End file.
